


Can’t Do This

by GunATPsdimple



Category: Babii
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunATPsdimple/pseuds/GunATPsdimple
Summary: Pick wants to propose ... thats it.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Can’t Do This

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow Pick Rome simp this is for you 😌 I forgot to post as I’ve been sleeping on and off all day, but here you go

“I want to propose to him.” Porsche spit the contents of his drink out cursing as he grabbed paper towel to dab at his pants.

“Marriage? You? Rome? You two get married? Are you sure?”

Pick sat still staring in to the open field. “I love him more than I love myself and he’s the only person who gets me.” 

Porsche groaned clutching his chest. “Hey man I get you.” 

Pick chuckled rolling his eyes kicking the ground carelessly. Porsche took in his posture grinning as the seconds ticked by. This version of Pick was far different from college, he was mature and level headed. On top of that he whole heartedly committed to Rome ever since he accepted his feelings for him. Against all odds they were the couple to remain together falling in love more and more as years went on. Porsche envied them. “You really freaking love each other so much it’s disgusting, I envy you both.”

Pick gave Porsche a smug grin puffing out his chest. “We are couple goals.” Porsche face scrunched up feeling grossed out by this new and improved Pick.

“You’ve changed.” Pick laughed rubbing his hands together.

“I have for the better thanks to Rome, he deserves nothing but the best. I know I can give that to him with every fiber of my being I’ll make him happy.” 

“I know you will I support you guys. So am I your best man?” Pick turned to Porsche who had his arms outstretched for a hug. 

“Thanks man.” Pick returned the hug which shocked Porsche who covered his mouth in disbelief as he pulled away. “What?”

“You actually hugged me.”

“Don’t cry or I’ll pick Ping to be my best woman.”

“You don’t even talk to her that much.”

Pick nodded standing up to head to his car. “Exactly.” Porsche laughed hoping up to follow behind him.

“I’ve never been to a gay wedding.”

Pick shrugged. “Me neither I’m sure it’s the same except for the same sex couple part.”

“True.”

“Now shut up before you make me regret my decision. Don’t want to hear any homophobic nonsense from you or you won’t be stepping foot inside my wedding. If you think I won’t give you the treatment I give my dad, think again.” 

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” 

Pick was nervous and so close to just giving up on the proposal altogether. After buying a beautiful pricey Rome worthy ring, he’d sped home losing all his thoughts once he spotted his love sitting comfortably on their bed in his sweater. He was laying on his stomach feet in the air as he messed around on his laptop. Pick felt his heart beat pick up erratically as he stood watching him. There he was the person tailor made just for him looking breathtaking in his house clothes and fancy mask. It was almost too good to be true Rome had stuck by his side after all the bullshit from college, to his old small minded fart of a dad, he couldn’t for the life of him find a reason for Rome to say yes to him. That made his stomach fill with doubt.

Rome closed the laptop sitting back on his thighs staring up at Pick with a troubled look. “P’Pick ... everything okay?”

Pick continued to rack his brain for that reason Rome would say yes to no avail. “Shit I can’t do this.” He said out loud making Rome freeze. 

“A-are y-you b-breaking up with me P’Pick?” He replied in a hushed tone followed by a whimper. Pick practically launched himself on to Rome clutching his face in his hands wiping away the gathered tears from his eyes.

“Fuck no no no baby I’m doing no such thing. Please don’t cry.”

Rome nodded with a pout still on his lips. “Then what can’t you do?”

Pick took a deep breath in cursing himself for ruining the moment. “Shit I’m such a fucking coward and I ruined the moment and made you cry! This is the reason I told Porsche if I’m going to propose I need a plan, but no he kept going on and on about being original. I suck at being romantic!” Pick was too far gone in his rambling to realize he just slipped spilling the beans on his plan. Rome stared at him allowing him to rant before yelling. 

“P’PICK!”

“Yes Rome?”

“Put my ring on my finger of course I want to marry you!” 

“Wait how did you know?”

“You said it while ranting who cares about romance? I love you P’Pick now put my ring on me!” Rome bounced excitedly on their bed as Pick fished the ring out from his pocket placing it on Rome’s finger with shaky hands. 

Perfect fit. Pick teared up seeing Rome smile so wide looking at his ring. He sniffled which made Rome look up at him. “Thank you for loving me Rome I don’t know why you think I deserve you.”

“Thank you for letting me love you Pick. If you want to know why you deserve me I’ll list plenty reasons for you.”

Pick leaned in to give Rome a gentle kiss moaning as he bit his bottom lip sliding his tongue across it pulling back with a smirk. He knew that look Rome was in the mood. “How about I show you how much I love you and you can give me that list later.”

Rome squealed as Pick tossed him to the top of the bed crawling on top of him. “Or I can moan it out while you fuck me?” Rome said with an innocent smile. 

“Jesus I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

“Yes you are baby, now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) we love PickRome here and believe in their supremacy.


End file.
